


Solar Flare

by Head_full_of_rainbows



Series: Solar Flare [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Scientific-ish mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Head_full_of_rainbows/pseuds/Head_full_of_rainbows
Summary: In 1981 a massive Solar Flare struck earth causing a mutation in 5% of male sperm.  This new generation has a skill most men do not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All mistakes are my own. This is my first fic posted here on Archive of our own.

 

**July 23 1981**

_ Massive Solar Flare Kills Millions _

_ By Boyce Makinski _

_ One week ago our world was hit by the largest Solar flare on record. On July 16, 1981, our sun shot out a solar flare that stopped life as we know it here on earth. Power grids around the world were knocked out as a huge Solar flare erupted and reached our planet early Thursday morning. _

_ Tom Babor, director of the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, says that the solar flare knocked out their instruments before they were able to get an accurate read. However, he states “there has never been a planet wide event like this since the flood.” He laughed, but then assured me that this was about as big as he’s ever heard of. Doctors and hospitals report deaths in the millions due to the power outage. People on life support were the first to die as the power outage include emergency generators and batteries. Power came back on Tuesday morning and the world has been working around the clock to restore a sense of normalcy. _

 

**May 2, 1983**

_ Solar Flare’s newest victims _

_ On July 16, 1981, a giant solar flare hit our Earth with such a massive EMP (electromagnetic pulse) that all forms of power ceased to exist for 5 days. The immediate effects were obvious as millions of people on life support and some without air conditioning or water died. Now almost two years later are we seeing another effect? Scientist have speculated that radiation of that caliber would leave lasting impressions. There have been several cases of radiation poisoning that have been reported, and many suspected cases that may still exist. _

_ Now we are finding out about possible new victims of the flare. There has been an increase of intersex children born starting 9 months after the flare. These children appear, on the outside at least, to be male. But Doctors have discovered through surgeries or sonograms that all is not as it appears. It seems as though these genetic males (xy) have female internal organs; a uterus and ovaries. There is a similar syndrome known as Persistent Mullerian duct syndrome (PMDS) in which a xy male will develop a uterus and fallopian tubes. This new syndrome is being called Beatie syndrome and is different from PMDS as ovaries develop and the uterus has an opening in the colon. However, it is unknown whether the organs are functional or not. _

_ Some parents have opted to have these organs removed but others have let it be. One father who chose to remain anonymous said “Who are we to remove what God put there”. _

_ Whether it be ‘God’ or a mutation caused by radiation, Doctors estimate that at least 5-7% of newborn boys will have this deformity. _

 

**October 19, 1999**

_ Fifth man gives birth in LA _

_ Today in Los Angeles, Andrew Therington (age 17) gave birth to his first born, a son. Therington was one of the first males to be born with Beatie syndrome, a condition in which males are born with functioning ovaries and uterus. The first Beatie syndrome man was Jade Corving in 1997 at the age of 14. _

_ Best of luck to all the new fathers. _

  
  
  


Strong hands brushed down his chest, catching his nipples, making him arch his back in pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before in his life. It was as if the other hands knew just exactly where to touch and how hard to press. Matt groaned as a wet mouth was wrapped around his cock, sucking as if trying to milk the very essence of life from him. He thrust his fingers through sandy blonde hair and thrust up into the wet warmth. A tongue flicked against his slit as fingers probed his hole. Soon the mouth was removed and the fingers pulled out only to be replaced by something much larger. Matt gasped as he came hard and rolled over.

_ BAM! What the hell?  _

Matt looked up at his feet.  _ Damn it _ . He unwrapped himself from his sticky sheets ( _ damn wet dreams _ ) and pulled himself up off the floor. What time was it? 10 am. God, he loved summer. Being home alone meant he could wash his sheets without his dad even knowing. But seriously, he had to stop this. He tried masturbating before bed but that seemed to make things worse. There was only one thing for it. He needed to get laid. He had three weeks till school started. One thing was for sure. Matthew Bellamy would not start his junior year a virgin.

****

Dominic Howard. Tan, blond, muscled, and the quarterback of the varsity football team.

Also the object of Matt’s wet dreams.

This summer was not the first time Matt suspected he might be a little less than straight. He had kissed Becky Pale in 8th grade and while it was nice it just wasn’t great. He started noticing a tightening of his pants while watching Bradley James in Merlin (plus the resemblances between himself and Colin Morgan were slightly frightening). Then the dreams started. Dreams fueled by a blond Greek god. It didn’t help that the boy lived just behind Matt. Dominic spent hours a day in his backyard, weeding for his grandmother, playing Frisbee with his dog or just laying out by the pool. And of course Matt didn’t spend hours a day watching him because really that would just be absurd. Sometimes Dominic would wave at Matt which would cause Matt to blush fiercely but he always waved back. Because what Matt wanted, Matt got.

And Matt wanted Dominic. Well, at least his body.

He had given up hope on even a friendship years ago. Matt remembered a time when they had been friends, good friends even. But then high school happened. Dominic joined the football team, their friend Tom joined the A/V team, and Matt had his books and piano. That and he stayed little. Being 5’5” and 116 lbs was not exactly popularity material. But he wasn’t looking for popularity; just a moment with Dominic Howard’s cock in his ass.

*****

“I need you to fuck me.”

Dom blinked at the boy in front of him. _ Matty _ . So tiny, so adorable, so…  _ wuh wait _ . “Sorry?”

Matt sighed. “Look Dom, we use to be friends, yeah? Well, that’s why I’m coming to you. I don’t want to start my junior year as a virgin and quite frankly I’d rather it be with someone I know. And male, because as it turns out, I’m a bit gay.”

Dom frowned. “So I’m convenient?”

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, no, not exactly. I mean, I know you won’t hurt me and I know you won’t tell anyone. I mean why would you want everyone to know you fucked ‘Batty Matty’.”

“Hey, don’t call yourself that.” Dom’s hand came to rest on Matt’s shoulder.

Matt rolled his eyes. “So will you do it… er me?”

“Yeah but you need to know that…’

 

“I know.” Matt interrupted. “I assumed you are straight. That’s why this won't mean anything. I’m not asking for a relationship. Just a quick fuck; a hole to stick your cock in. Pretend I’m a woman if you need to.  Hell, we can go to the storage shed at school if you want.”

An indefinite emotion passed behind Dom’s eyes. “No.”

Matt jerked back. “What? Wh…why?”

Dom smirked. “No, we are not going to do this in the storage shed. We do this, we do it my way.”

Matt smiled an uneasy smile. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

***

The following Saturday found Matt staring into his closet. What does one wear to get fucked? Something with easy access, that’s a given. But he wanted to look hot too. Finally he settled on a pair of teal skinny’s and a black Rise Against tee. The tee was actually a girl’s tee which fit him perfectly and paired with the low rise jeans, showed off a small strip of skin when he moved. He ran a brush through his hair and debated slicking it down with gel but thought better and left it as is.

Jumping down the stairs two at a time he grabbed his bright red converse and quickly pulling them on.

“Matthew?”

Matt jumped as his father called his name. “Whew, Dad you startled me!”

George Bellamy laughed then sobered as he took in the sight of his only child. His baby.

“Where are you going?”

Matt gulped. He had hoped that he wouldn’t be asked that.

“Oh Tom and I are just gonna go hang out at the mall” He cringed internally, hating lying to his dad.

George raised an eyebrow taking in the way his son was dressed but shook his head. It was just kids being kids. Not like his generation dressed any less crazy. And besides, he trusted Matt.

“Okay, sure. But remember I need to know before you go places. Home by 10?”

Matt bit his lip. “Oh well, I was kinda hoping your let me stay the night. Please?” He pleading, looking directly into the blue eyes that mirrored his own.

George melted. He could never say no to Matt; the boy was all he had. “Yeah, okay, as long as Tom's parents are okay with it.”

Matt jumped up and clapped his hands. “Thank you, daddy.  Yeah, they're cool with it.  I’ll be home before noon. Love ya!”

He quickly kissed his father on the cheek and ran out the door.

“Love ya too kiddo.”

*****

“Mmmmm oh…. My…god!” Matt moaned. “Soooooooo goooood!”

Dom grinned. “I take it the lasagna is good?”

Matt nodded. “You have no idea. I mean, I think I have died and ended up in pasta heaven.”

Dom nodded and took a bite of his own tortellini.

“Thank you, by the way. I wasn’t expecting dinner but I’m glad we came.”

“I told you, Matt, we’re doing this my way.”

Matt shivered at the sound of his name on Dom’s tongue. He had arrived at Dom’s house expecting to go straight to Dom’s bedroom. He had squeaked in surprise when Dom threw a helmet at him and told him they were going to dinner. Matt had never road on a motorcycle before and the experience was thrilling and slightly arousing. Oh, okay, so he had trouble walking, his cock was so hard. Dom just smirked and sauntered away towards the restaurant.

“So, have you thought about where you're applying to school?”

Dom’s voice pulled Matt back to the present. Matt shook his head.

“Nah. Honestly I don’t even know if I’m going. I don’t really have any skills or extracurricular activities. Quite frankly, I really don’t know what the hell I want to do with the rest of my life. It just seems so final to settle on a major. I mean, hell, I have trouble even deciding what to eat for breakfast most days.”

Dom giggled.

Smirking, Matt asked, “Okay fine then, Mr. perfect. What are your plans?”

Dom sat back in his chair. “Well I know for a fact that Notre Dame has expressed interest. Over the summer a scout came out to my house and said I have the potential for a full ride if I keep my game up.”

Matt’s eyes widened. “Wow. That’s awesome but so far away. Why not Udub?”

“University of Washington? Yeah the academics are good but the football team? I don’t know. Plus I really want to get out. See a bit of the world. I don’t want to be stuck in Seattle for the rest of my life.” Matt nodded.

“You ready to go?”Dom stood and offered the smaller boy his hand. Matt smiled softly and took it, pulling away and gasping sharply when the static shock stung him.

Dom laughed and pulled Matt in close. “I guess there are sparks between us”

Matt trembled as Dom’s breath ghosted against his ear.  _ Straight… He’s straight _ . Matt swallowed his emotions and pushed the blonde away.

“Knock it off.”

The grin that Matt was beginning to think of as the Howard smirk, was once again plastered on Dom’s face.

Back on the motorcycle, or as Matt like to think of it, the giant black vibrator, Dom drove to a field out of town. Over the rumble of the engines Matt thought he heard music. As they rounded a corner, a large stage came in to view. Hundreds of people of all shapes and sizes gathered around, some sitting, some swaying to the music and a few were doing some things that looked pornographic and Matt was sure was illegal in public.

His eyes were wide as he took off the helmet and gawked. “How… but…. who… uh, wow,” he finally settled on.

Dom sidled up beside him and threw an arm around his waist. “What do you think?”

Matt listened to the band who was covering an old Bob Dylan song. He grinned and looked up at Dom. “I like it. Who are they?”

Dom shrugged. “Just some local band. They have these mini festivals about once a month to let local bands and artist be heard.”

The boys climbed a small hill and sat on the crest. Matt was surprised when Dom slid behind him, placing his knees under Matt’s arms. His arms snaked around the thin waist of the boy in front of him and Matt was pulled back into Dom’s chest.

After a few seconds he decided he would enjoy himself and not think about what it could mean. Leaning back he chanced a glance up, astonished to find grey eyes looking down on him. He licked his lips and smiled as Dom’s lips met his own.

_ Oh god! It’s just a kiss. Kisses feel good. That’s all. Just a kiss doesn’t mean a damn thing. Yeah, Matty keep telling yourself that _ .

Dom’s lips moved against his own parting slightly to allow the tip of a tongue to sneak out tracing Matt’s closed lips.

Matt pulled back with a wet smacking sound.

“You don’t have to do that. I uh…I mean... can we go now?” he asked, breathless.

Dom frowned but silently nodded.

The ride back to Dom’s house was quiet as Matt clung to the quarterback. He couldn’t allow himself to fall for a straight guy. That was only asking for trouble.  _ Yeah but he kissed you, how straight can he be really _ ? Matt shushed his inner voice refusing to dwell on the thought that Dom might be… available.He was just being nice. Matt was given this one night, that’s it. That’s all it could be. 

*****

“Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach.”

Matt frowned but did as he was told. They had walked into Dom’s room not saying a word and not touching. He jumped a bit when he felt the bed dip and Dom straddled his legs.

Dom chuckled, a low sensuous sound that made Matt regret wearing tight jeans. The blond leaned forward pressing his ( _ omg bare _ ) chest against Matt’s back.

“Relax Matt. I’m just giving you a massage, you need to calm down.” Dom reached to the side and Matt heard the sound of a bottle being squeezed. He jumped again feeling Dom’s oily hands on his shoulder blades. The footballer's muscled fingers seemed to find every tense spot and work them into submission. Matt was feeling so loose that he barely registered Dom rocking his hips into his ass. Only when the blonde boy grabbed his hips and flip him over did he realize what touching him had done to Dom. The larger boy had his pants undone and his cock was jutting out between the open zipper.

Matt raised a single eyebrow. “No underwear, really?” He cursed as the last word squeaked out. Shit, he was starting to sound like a mouse.

Dom leaned down and captured Matt’s lower lip between his teeth. He sucked on his lip pulling a choked moan from the tiny brunettes throat. He ran his fingers down Matt’s chest , mapping every bone as if memorizing Matt’s form. Reaching the waist of Matt’s pants he hovered over the button, looking up to silently ask for permission. Matt bit his lip and nodded. His pants came off quickly and he almost screamed when a warm wetness was placed on his cock. Matt looked down to see Dom’s lips stretched around him. His hands quickly threaded their way into soft blond hair as the owner of said hair did incredible things with his tongue. When Dom’s tongue flicked against his slit he knew he was gone. He yanked on the hair gently and whimpered.

“Dom, stop… I’m gonna …oh God…” Dom pulled off and wrapped his fingers around Matt’s dick. Quickly sliding the skin up and down he grinned as Matt shot hot ropes of cum all over his belly.

Matt’s head had fallen back only to jolt back up again feeling a tongue on his belly.

_ Fucking hell that’s hot _ ! Dom was lapping at the mess on Matt’s stomach like a starving man.   _ Maybe not so straight? _

“Shit… that was good,” Matt gasped.

Climbing up the body below him, Dom kissed Matt leisurely. “It’s not over yet, baby.” Leaning over he grabbed the massage oil that he had used earlier. Squirting an obscene amount on his fingers he slowly rubbed the tiny pucker between Matt’s cheeks.

“Oh!” the smaller man gasped, “...feels good. More.”

“Patience,” Dom cooed “ rushing will only make it hurt.”

Feeling slightly impatient himself he pushed a single finger in to Matt, relishing the moans the brunette was making. Remembering something he had read, he bent his finger slightly feeling for the…

“HOLY MOTHERFUCKING HELL!”

_ Yup, that was it. _

“Welcome to your prostate matty.” Dom smirked. He loved seeing the gorgeous creature in front of him fall apart and he quickly added a second finger followed by a third.

“Damn it Howard, just get in me.”

Dom climbed off Matt and reached for a condom.

Matt shook his head. “Are you clean? I wanna feel you.”

Dom cocked an eyebrow. 

“Have you been tested?”

Matt frowned. “Dom, I’m a virgin. I can’t possibly have anything.”

“Christ Matt, don’t you remember anything from sex ed? I meant have you been tested for that syndrome, the one where guys can get pregnant. Do you know for a fact that your not intersexed?”

Matt frowned. Yup he remembered. And no he had never been tested. Shaking his head, he pouted slightly.

“Then the condom goes on.”

Matt continued to pout till he felt Dom poised at his entrance. He pulled the larger boy down for a kiss and gasped into his mouth and Dom breached him. Dom stopped and slid out a bit, eliciting a choked sob from Matt. Pressing his lips to the brunet's, he pushed in all the way. He struggled to stay where he was, not wanting to hurt Matt.

Matt nodded and Dom began to move, slowly at first, then building up speed. Grabbing Matt’s hips he lifted slightly changing the angle a bit. Matt began to unravel and Dom felt close himself. Grabbing Matt’s cock he began stroking the boy in time with his thrusts.

In. Out. In. Out. In… _ Oh there _ !

Dom felt Matt’s walls close down impossibly tight around him and he lost it. Just as Matt came, Dom thrust himself to the hilt and found his release. Quicker than he would have liked he pulled out of Matt, grabbing the condom as he went. As he was tying it he notice small drips coming from the tip.

_ Oh no _ !

“Uh. Matt. The condom broke.”

Matt sat up quickly. “WHAT!?”

Dom held up the dripping rubber.

“Oh god no!” Matt wailed.

“Hey, it’s okay,,” Dom soothed. “look the chances of you being intersex is only like 5% so really the odds are against you getting pregnant. Also I know I’ve heard somewhere you can’t get pregnant your first time.”

Matt nodded and calmed down. Dom’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a spooning position where he quickly fell asleep.

***

Walking back to his own house the next morning, Matt felt a twinge in his lower back. He grinned thinking that a few stiff muscles were so worth it. His dad was sitting in the kitchen when he arrived home.

“Hey, Matty boy. Have a good time?”

Matt grinned at his father. “Yeah I did. Thanks for letting me go.” He leaned over and kissed his dad on the cheek, feeling only the slightest twinge of guilt.

Matt knew it would kill his dad if he ever found out. Matt was his Matty, his baby boy. And that’s the way Matt planned on keeping it.

***

(4 weeks later)

“Mr. Bellamy!” Matt’s head snapped up and stared bleary eyed at Mr. Kraska, his geometry teacher. “I do hope that this class has not disturbed your beauty sleep,” the Teacher sneered.

Matt felt his cheeks light up as the rest of the class stared at him.

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?” Tom stopped at Matt’s locker later.

Matt pushed the heel of his hand into his eyes, hard. “I don’t know. I’m just exhausted. New school year stress maybe.”

“I dunno, man.” Tom shook his head. “Vito Palmato caught you hurling at lunch yesterday. Now he’s telling everyone you’re knocked up.”

Matt stopped suddenly, causing Tom to trip. Looking around, he quickly pulled his taller friend into an empty class room, kicking the door shut.

“What did you say?”

Tom frowned at his shorter friend. “Matty, don’t worry about it. You know how Vito is. He’d say anything to get a laugh. Besides, you’d have to be one of those mutated guys, not to mention gay.”

Matt paled suddenly, grabbed his hair and began to pace. “Oh Christ how could I have been so stupid?”

Tom stared at his friend. “Uh, Matt, You’re not one, right? I mean you’ve never said anything”

Matt groaned. “I don’t know. I’ve never been tested.”

 

Tom leaned back then quickly sat up again. “Woah, wait! You’re gay?!”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Yes, Tom but could we please focus here. I might be pregnant!” he hissed.

“Oh right but then,” Tom slapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god! You had sex? And you didn’t tell me!”

“Jesus Christ Tom! What did you want me to do? Call you up and say, ‘yo buddy, the quarterback just fucked my ass’?” Matt groaned as he realized what he had just said.

For the first time in his 16 years, Thomas Kirk was speechless. “I uh… you… ho…he.. Dominic Howard?! You are telling me that you fucked Dominic Howard. He hasn’t even talked to us in 3 years! Plus I thought he was straight?”

Matt smirked. “Well technically he fucked me. And he is, sort of, I guess, I don’t know. I asked him to fuck me and he did. He was probably pretending I was a girl.  And besides, he hasn’t talked to me since but that’s fine.” There was no need to mention the fact that Dom had tried to get Matt’s attention over the past few weeks only to be ignored.

Tom’s jaw dropped and he blushed a bright red. “So what are you going to do about … well that” he waved his hands around Matt's midsection.

“God, Tom. Shut up. I don’t even know if I’m intersex, let alone pregnant.”

Tom raised a single eyebrow. “Well, there’s one way to find out." 

Two hours later they stood in front of a display case with rows upon rows of small rectangular boxes.

“Why in the hell are there so many?” Matt yelled. He frowned at the older woman who shushed them from further down the aisle.

“ I don’t know Matt, but here.” Tom grabbed one and put it in Matt’s hands.

“Why this one?” Matt asked holding it up.

Tom shrugged. “It’s the cheapest and that lady over there is really starting to freak me out.”

They bought the test ( _ $11.50 for a plastic stick you pee on?),  _ and quickly walked back to Matt’s house.

“Dad?” He called out, looking around. He had never been more grateful for coming home to an empty house. Running into the bathroom he quickly pulled out the test and read the directions. After performing the test he placed it on the counter and walked out of the bathroom to where Tom stood bouncing in the hallway.

“Well?”

Matt shrugged. “We’ll know in 3 minutes.” He slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest.

Both boys jumped when Matt’s alarm beeped. Matt didn’t move so Tom jumped up.

“You want me to look?”

Matt nodded ,staring at the wall, waiting for the verdict.

“Uhm, Matt.” Tom called from the bathroom. “A plus sign is good right? Positive means good?”

Matt dropped his head to his knees. “No, Tom. A plus sign is bad… very bad”

_ My dad is going to kill me _ .

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter.

George Bellamy remembered the day when his beautiful wife told him he was going to be a father. His heart had swelled as if it were trying to burst from his body. A father… wow. He had always wanted to be a father, but the thought frightened him at the same time. How on earth was he supposed to be a good father to his baby when his own father had walked out when he was just a kid? But, all the same, he wanted this baby more than anything.

The couple was heartbroken when they went to their 6 month appointment only to find out their baby boy had died in utero. The doctors had said that Marilyn’s body just wasn’t capable of bringing a baby to term; but less than 2 years later she found herself pregnant again. The couple was devastated but decided to keep the baby as long as they could.

Marilyn was put on bed rest at 20 weeks when she began to bleed, and this seemed to help as they neared the 27 week mark. One morning she woke up terrified in a puddle of blood and amniotic fluid. They rushed to the hospital and the doctors managed to get the baby out but couldn’t stop Marilyn’s bleeding. Eventually, the doctors informed George that he had lost his wife but the baby boy, though tiny and premature, was healthy.

George remembered scoffing at this, as if the baby were some sort of consolation price. He didn’t go see his son at all for the first week.

When the baby was 10 days old he pulled himself up from his depression and made the trip back to the hospital. At just under a pound and 12 inches long he was tiny, even for his age. George burst out crying at the sight of this tiny helpless thing behind the plastic of the incubator; the respirator was bigger than he was.

George felt his heart begin to heal as he reached his hand inside the incubator to touch his son for the first time. 5 weeks later, holding Matthew against his bare chest, George finally forgave his wife for dying.

16 years later he smiled as his little boy,  _ young man _ , he corrected himself, came stumbling down the stairs. He always looked so much like a young child when he first woke, a large tee and lounge pants hung on his thin frame. His messy hair and bleary eyed expression only added to the illusion. The boy rubbed his eyes and flopped down at the table.

George grinned at him. "Sleep well?"

"Mrrrpp," Matt responded.

"Mrrrppp, to you as well"

Matt mumbled something else then groaned as his stomach growled.

"Want me to make you something?" George asked getting up to pull out a pan. "How about some fried eggs and bacon?"

George gasped and frowned as Matt suddenly covered his mouth and ran to the hall bathroom. The sound of retching could be heard.

George put the pan down and went to stand in the doorway of the bathroom as Matt flushed the toilet and pressed his forehead against the seat.

"Matt, you’ve been sick all weekend. No, don’t tell me you’re fine because you’re obviously not," he responded as Matt opened his mouth to object.

"Now, we are going to set you up with Dr. Parish on Monday."

Matt paled suddenly and slid back against the wall. "No, dad. Please. Just … give me time… I uh… I’ll feel better soon."

George rubbed the back of his neck as he thought it over. He bit his lip as he wondered why Matt was so adamant about not going to the doctors office.

"Matty, what’s going on, kiddo?" George knelt down next to his son and ruffled his hair.

Matt suddenly burst into tears and threw his arms around his father.

"Matthew, talk to me please you’re really scaring me here"

"I’m sorry daddy, I‘m so, so sorry."

George pulled Matt back at arm’s length.

"What happened?"

"I didn’t know I could and we were safe but it broke and now I’m…" Matt sobbed.

"Matthew James Bellamy! Please tell me what you’re on about!"

"I’m pregnant."

George dropped his arms from Matt’s shoulders and stood up quickly.

"You’re what?!" George couldn’t help the disappointment that crept in with the shock. He remembered when all the news came in about the changes in some male bodies. He had never thought… never imagined that his boy would be one of them, though. Mostly, he had hoped that his relationship with Matt was one where he would come to him before being intimate with someone else.

Matt sat, crumpled on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks, and suddenly George couldn’t see the 16 year old. All at once the boy in front of him was the 14 onz preemie, the one year old with cake on his face, the 15 month old who ran before he walked, the five year old who took his toy guitar to bed. George gasped and gathered the boy in his arms. He kissed the top of his head, closed his eyes and held his son, comforting himself as well.

*****

"Care to tell me who?"

Matt chanced a look at his father who had his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Who what?" Maybe playing dumb was the best course of action for now, Matt thought.

"Come on Matty, who did this to you."

Matt groaned and stared out the window.

"Really Dad? Do we have to do this?"

George frowned. "Look, obviously I messed up somewhere and missed a conversation or two. It’s not been easy without your mom. She would know what to say and how to deal with this. But she’s not here and so you and I have to make the best of it. And it's fine if you don’t want to tell me who, you don’t have to. But I  _ have _ to know this much: did he hurt you or force you?"

Matt shook his head, remembering how incredibly gentle Dom had been the whole time.

George nodded, visibly relieved then frowned once more. "Matt, why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend? I mean it’s a lot to deal with all at once. I have to be honest with you here, I’ve known you are gay for a while"

Matt’s eyes widened in shock. "That’s not possible. I mean … I didn’t know myself until this summer."

George smirked at his young son. "I’m your dad. I see things."

Matt swallowed. "Uhm… he wasn’t… er isn’t my boyfriend. I don’t have a boyfriend. "

Pulling into a parking lot, George put the car in to park and turned to look at the thin boy next to him. "Matty, please tell me that you at least know the boy well."

Matt scowled. "Yes, dad. We’ve known each other for a while. Its just… well, it’s complicated." Matt shrugged, avoiding looking at his father.

"Define complicated," George growled.

"I uh," Matt gulped. " He… well he’s straight."

George cocked an eyebrow at matt. " Matt, son, You do realize you can’t possibly be pregnant unless you had sex, right."

"ARG!" Matt threw his hands over his face. "Yes dad I know. And that’s what it was. SEX plain and simple. That’s all it was. Told him he could pretend I was a girl. So, yes he’s straight and yes we had sex and no it wasn’t supposed to mean anything and yes I’m pregnant and yes I’m IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

By now the boy was sobbing and threw himself across the car into his father’s open arms.

George held his son and cried with him. He could figure out who he needed to kill later. This was more important.

*****

2 hours later both Bellamys sat in the parking lot of the OB’s office. Matt held a small black and white image in his hands, his finger touching the small bean like smudge in the middle.

"Wow" he said for the fourth time that afternoon.

His father murmured in agreement.

"It’s real, I mean I knew it was real before but… wow. I’m …"

Matt’s eyes widened as he looked at his father. "Oh my god. Daddy, I’m having a baby!’

George chuckled. "Just now figuring that out are you?"

Matt scowled at his father then turned his attention back to the sonogram. Neither he nor George noticed the teenage girl standing on the sidewalk looking at the pair with a smug look of satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pregnant teenagers are a little irrational

Matt stood at his locker when suddenly the metal door slammed shut, almost catching his fingers.  
  
“What the hell?” He yelled out turning to see Kelly Hurlihy leaning against the lockers next to him, her dark hair falling loosely around her shoulders. The cheerleader smirked at him before grabbing the copy of  _1984_  he held.  
  
“Isn’t this one of the books on the senior reading list?”  
  
Matt snatched the book back, opening his locker and shoving it back in. “What do you want?”  
  
“Oh, nothing. Just... a little bird told me that you’re knocked up,” Kelly said in a sickening sweet tone.  
  
Matt paled and looked around. “Who told you that?” he hissed.  
  
Her bitch face firmly in place Kelly stood facing Matt straight on. “Can it, Bellamy! I saw you and daddy dearest at the OB. I can go public with this little tidbit, you know; just think what the jocks of this school could do with that information. Not only is dear Batty Matty a fag, oh no, but he’s gone and gotten himself up the duff. I could let it loose… or we could reach an agreement.”  
  
Matt swallowed hard. “And what would that be.”  
  
Kelly sighed as if bored and gazed at her perfect manicure.  
  
“I don’t want to do my pre-calc homework for the next month. You do it for me and your little secret stays between us. Otherwise I tell a few of my choice friends who can’t keep a secret to save their lives. Your choice, Matty.”  
  
Matt scowled then looked up at Kelly in shock. “Wait what were you doing at the OB?”   
  
"I'm a girl.  We can be there for other reasons."  
  
He gazed down at her uniform top and grinned as her arms crossed her belly. He laughed. “ Oh, sure Kelly, haven’t you ever learned people in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones? How’s this for an agreement: you keep your trap shut and I won’t tell the whole school that their head cheerleader is in a family way”  
  
“You're a fucking asshole Matt!” Kelly said in a barely contained scream.  
  
“No, you bitch! I just know better than to put my nose where it doesn’t belong. Now, run along little girl, your ape of a boyfriend is looking for you. Oh, and I really don’t know how you think you’re going to hide all that for long. Your coach might be thinking about putting you on a diet right now,” He smirked as the brunette girl stamped her foot and stormed off.  
  
“What was that all about?”  
  
Oh shit. Just when Matt thought life couldn’t get any worse, he hears that voice. Groaning he turned around and jumped back, surprised at how close Dom was.  
  
“What?!” He squeaked out, then scowled at his own voice.  
  
“Kelly,” Dom nodded at the cheerleader and her boyfriend, another footballer named Chris.  
  
“Oh, uhm. Nothing. She uh… wait. Why are you talking to me?”  
  
Dom smirked and leaned forward. Matt jumped back and smacked his head into the locker. He winced and his eyes widened when Dom ran his hands down the back of his head. “Please don’t damage yourself Matty, and please stop avoiding me. We seriously need to talk.”  
  
Matt looked around and spotted more than a few of the football players eyeing their teammate with distrust. “Fine!” he hissed “but not here. I’ll be home later”  
  
Dom stood up straighter. “Okay, I'll see you then and you better not avoid me anymore!”  
  
As Dom left, Matt thumped his head into the locker again.  
  
_Ow_.  
  
*****  
  
Matt flung his backpack down and flopped on the couch .  
  
George popped out of his office to greet his son. “Rough day, little man?”  
  
“Mrrrrhhhhpppp,” Matt mumbled into the couch cushion.  
  
“That good, huh?” George grinned.  
  
Matt gave his dad a thumbs up as he adjusted the pillow under his head.  _Just give me a couple minutes.  
_  
_Ding Dong!_  
  
“Argggg!” Matt thrust the pillow over his head and tried to ignore the door.  
  
_Ding Dong!_  
  
“Matt! Are you gonna get the door or not?” George walked out of his office and shook his head at the teen on the couch. Opening the door he was met by a face he had not seen at his front door in several years. “Dominic Howard! How are you, kid? How’s your gran?”  
  
Dom grinned as George shook his hand and pulled him in the house.  
  
“Good, good. We’re all good.” Dom grinned as he saw Matt prone on the couch, a pillow held over his face. “Actually, I need to talk to Matty.”  
  
The way Dom’s eyes traveled over Matt’s body did not escape George’s notice. His eyes narrowed at the blond. “For what exactly?”  
  
He never got his answer as the young man was suddenly dragged upstairs by Matt. “We’ll be upstairs, bye dad.”  
  
George frowned but yelled up the stairs. “The door stays open!”  
  
****  
  
“So…?” Dom looked around the room. It screamed Matt from the Doctor Who dvd’s on the desk to the expansive music collection.  
  
“What do you want, Howard? If you’ve come to tell me what happened was a mistake, save your breath. I already know and I don’t need to be reminded. It was fun but I won’t be sleeping with another straight guy.”  
  
“That’s part of why I’ve been trying to talk to you. I’m not…”  
  
Dom was interrupted by the small boy tearing past him. “What the…?” The sound of retching had him out of his chair and in to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway as Matt wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, before being shoved roughly aside as George flew into the bathroom.  
  
“Matt, are you okay?”  
  
George’s eyes flashed in anger as he stood and pushed Dom out of the bathroom. “Did you do this? Are you the one?”  
  
“What!? No! We were just talking and he got sick. I didn’t do anything.”  
  
George grabbed the front of the boy’s shirt and pulled him till their faces were only inches apart. "Are you telling me that you didn’t sleep with my kid?”  
  
Dom’s eyes widened in fear.  
  
George growled and shoved Dom out the front door. “Get out of my house and you better think long and hard before you touch my son again!”  
  
“I… but… we…. What!?” Dom suddenly found himself on the door step. _What the hell just happened_!  
  
**********  
  
The whispered conversations of his schoolmates had Matt completely disgusted as he walked down the hallway.  
  
“Oh my God! That’s him.”  
  
“Did you hear?”  
  
“Who would touch him?”  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
  
By the time Matt met up with Tom at his locker he was thoroughly disgusted with everything.  
  
“Tommy, tell me some good news. Please tell me the whole school doesn’t know.”  
  
Tom’s eye widened and he bit his lip. Matt saw red as he slammed his fist into his locker. "THAT BITCH!” he yelled and stormed off, heading straight for the crowd of cheerleaders surrounding one Kelly Hurlihy.  
  
“'Scuse me,” he growled as he grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her out of her clique. "What the hell, Kelly? I thought we had a deal.”  
  
He frowned as he saw her eyes red rimmed as she nodded. “I didn’t say anything. We were both outed by the newspaper.” She whispered, and held up the latest copy of the school newspaper. The headline read ‘Don’t drink the water. Babies for one and all!”  
  
“Fuck, Fuck , Fuck!” Matt grabbed the paper out of her hands.  
  
“Yeah,” Kelly whimpered.  
  
“Well, we’ve just gotta figure out who this unnamed source is.”  
  
Kelly shook her head. “Don’t bother, I already know. Meaghan McCurly’s mom is the receptionist at the OB. So much for HIPAA. God, my parents are going to kill me.”  
  
“Yeah but at least you’re popular. Do you have any idea what your fellow jocks are going to do to me with this info.”  
  
Kelly smiled weakly at Matt and reached out and grabbed his hand. “Stick with me, we’ll figure something out.”  
  
Matt stared at Kelly as if she’d suddenly grown another head. “Two weeks ago you were trying to blackmail me and now all of a sudden you wanna buddy up?”  
  
Kelly shrugged. “Well, we’re in the same boat here. I figure it just makes me a hypocrite to be picking on you.”  
  
Matt shrugged off her hand. “Yeah, well excuse me for saying I don’t need your help and I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Matty,” she implored.  
  
“Stop calling me that! We’re not friends and we’ll never be friends, so leave me the fuck alone!” he snapped and turned to walk away before she could see the angry tears that threatened to fall.  
  
He had gone no more than 10 feet when he crashed into a warm chest. He saw tan arms grab his shoulders and he glanced up and groaned.  _Just perfect_.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“You okay?” Dom looked at the smaller boy in his arms.  
  
Matt cursed to himself when he saw the newspaper sticking out of Dom’s book bag. Glancing up into grey eyes he took a deep breath.  
  
“So…” Dom began.  
  
“We need to talk.” Matt said.  
  
Dom raised an eyebrow and nodded. “I have a free 4th period.”  
  
Matt nodded. “Physics but I’m two weeks ahead so it won’t matter if I skip.”  
  
Dom smiled a little, then squeezed Matt’s shoulders slightly, before walking off.  
  
****  
  
Dom smiled at the sight in front of him. Matt lay on his back on the small stone bench that sat underneath a pink dogwood tree just off school property. One hand rested under his head, the other plucking grass. He startled when Dom cleared his throat and sat up to let Dom sit next to him.  
  
“So is it true?’ Dom asked.  
  
Matt snorted. “Straight to the point then?”  
  
Dom shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, Its true” Matt said looking at his bright red Converse.  
  
Dom inhaled quickly intending to speak but was stopped by Matt suddenly standing.  
  
“No, I’m not getting rid of it, if that’s what your going to suggest. And yes, its yours, I’ve not been with anyone else. But I know you’re straight so I’m not going to ask anything of you. No one needs to know.”  
  
Suddenly Dom stood and placed his hand over Matt’s mouth. "No, I’m not. I have been trying to tell you this for 3 months now. I’m not straight.”  
  
Matt’s eyes widened and he pulled at the hand over his mouth. “But… but you play football and… wait… you’ve had girlfriends.”  
  
Dom shrugged. “Ever heard of being Bisexual?”  
  
“Oh!” Matt blushed.  
  
“Look Matt, I like you, I mean really like you. You think I have sex with just anyone?”  
  
Matt shook his head. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to be just because…” he touched his belly.  
  
Dom turned to look at Matt. “Shut up. I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be here for you. You’re pregnant and I’m… a …dad” He sat suddenly and stared as the reality of the situation hit him. “Oh wow, I’m gonna be a daddy.”  
  
Matt smiled softly at the blond out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah… weird, huh?”  
  
Dom swallowed hard. “It’s gonna take some getting used to.”  
  
Sitting down next to the quarterback, Matt wrung his hands together. “I won’t be with you, at least not publicly. I’ve been bullied and I’m not dragging you down like that.”  
  
Dom turned and smirked at Matt. He cupped the smaller boy’s cheek with his hand. “So you’ll be with me privately?”  
  
Matt nodded then gasped in surprise as Dom leaned forward and brought their lips together.

"You're kinda of a dumbass sometimes"  Dom said before kissing Matt again.  
   
_Maybe this pregnancy thing isn't going to be so bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIPAA is a Healthcare law that basically says that you can't share information about a patient without their consent.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Matt frowned when he got to school and saw his locker.  _ FAG!!!! _ was scrawled in large candy apple red letters across the metal surface. Swallowing the bile that crawled up his throat he screwed his eyes shut as he pulled the door open and pulled out his books.

“Small-minded assholes!” A breathy voice said next to him.

Matt rolled his eyes at Kelly. “You act like you weren’t trying to blackmail me a few days ago.”

The tiny cheerleader scowled. “Why are you such a jerk? I’m trying to be friends here. I mean, come on, our boyfriends are best friends; we might as well try to get along.”

Matt stiffened at the word "boyfriend".

“I don’t have a boyfriend” he mumbled.

“Fine. Partner, special friend, whatever the hell you’re calling Dom. It doesn’t matter.”

Matt stared at Kelly, his mouth open attempting a response, but Kelly beat him to the punch, saving him the trouble.

“How do I know? Please, Matty. I’m surprised either of you can actually get anything done in class with the way you stare at each other. Plus, I’m not stupid. I can put two and two together. You end up pregnant and all of a sudden Dom is your Prince Charming and protector. That sounds like a daddy to me.”

Matt grabbed Kelly’s arm and looked at her in panic. “You can’t tell anyone. It would ruin him. I mean look at what they’re already doing to me,” he gestured at his locker.

Kelly looped her arm through Matt’s and let them down the hall. “Don’t worry baby boy. I don’t out anyone. Now let’s talk babies.”

 

*************

 

As Matt refused to let Dom anywhere near him at school, and Dom didn’t dare show his face at Matt’s house, trying to find time for each other proved difficult. So, they were left with two choices for meeting up: Dom’s house in which they were almost never alone, or the treehouse which the two of them plus Tom had built (with a little help from Dom’s dad before he left) when the younger two were 8 and Dom was 9.

Dom was amazed when he climbed up into the small room for the first time since he was 14. “Wow Matt, look at this place. You kept it up?” He glanced at the small carpet squares and the shelves full of books.

Matt blushed and nodded. “Yeah, well, It’s kinda my sanctuary.”

Dom cocked an eyebrow but chose not to comment, instead making himself comfortable with his back against a wall and his legs out in front of him. Matt smirked and climbed into Dom’s lap, straddling the larger boy. Dom’s hands came to rest on the globes of Matt’s arse. Giving a small squeeze, he grinned as Matt ground down on his lap.

“Horny much?” He squeezed again, pleased at getting the same results. Matt leaned forward and nibbled on Dom’s lips, begging entrance, which Dom happily gave. The boys spent half an hour just exploring each other’s mouths, hands traveling up and down backs, sides, everywhere but avoiding each others cocks.

When Dom’s hand drifted across the bulge of Matt’s pants the smaller boy moaned in appreciation.

“Oh, finally...”

Dom grinned; he unzipped then popped the button on Matt’s snug jeans. Pulling out the younger boy’s cock, he stroked it slowly, drinking in the moans and whimpers falling from Matt's soft lips. Leaning in, he sucked Matt’s bottom lip in-between his teeth, gently biting it. At the sudden pleasure/pain stimulus, Matt’s hips stuttered and he spilled over on to Dom’s hand.

“Well, that was embarrassing”

Dom shook his head, wiping the cum on his jeans and promising himself to hide the stain from his Gran.

“Nu-uh babe. That was hot.”

Matt grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

“Matt! Matthew, where are you kiddo?”

Matt’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.

“Shit! My Dad!” he hissed, quickly tucking himself back into his pants and scrambling out to the door of the treehouse. “Up here” he called.

George looked up at his son, smiling. “Whatcha doing up there?”

Matt placed a hand behind his back motioning for Dom to be quiet. “ Uhm, just reading”

“Hey you wanna go to that new Chinese place downtown? Get some of that sushi you like so much?”

“Uhm, yea. Except, no sushi. Can’t."

George grinned. “Ah, see? Should have thought of that before you got yourself pregnant.” Matt watched as his father's grin turned to a frown. “ I could really kill that Howard kid. Has he been bothering you lately?” 

Matt could hear Dom giggling quietly behind him. Flipping him off behind his back Matt focused on keeping a straight face. “Oh no, no bother at all.”

“Good. I don’t like that boy. Don’t want him anywhere near you. He’s done enough damage.”

“Jesus, Daddy, you make me sound like a girl”

George sighed, shaking his head at his only child. “Well, do you need any help getting down?”

Matt rolled his eyes. “No, dad. Sheesh, I’m only 4 months. You act like I’m about to pop.”

As George turned and walked away Matt returned to the comfort of Dom’s arms.

“Hmm. You think he doesn’t like me?”

Matt snorted then kissed Dom. “I think that’s a safe bet. See you tomorrow.”

Dom grabbed Matt before the younger boy could leave the treehouse. He pulled him in close and kissed him deeply, tongues gliding against one another.

“I can’t wait.”

 

*********

 

“God! It’s not fair. How are you still skinny while I look like a beached whale. Aren’t you only a week behind me?” Kelly punched Matt’s shoulder as the pregnant teens leaned against the lockers.

“You do not look like a beached whale. I started out scrawny and you started with those girly curves. Besides I’ve got a belly.” Matt lifted his shirt to show his unbuttoned pants.

“Oh!” Kelly perked up. “let me fix that for you” Pulling her ponytail out, she fit the elastic through the buttonhole and looped both ends around his button. “There!”

Matt glanced at his newly buttoned pants as the girl pulled him off the wall and began walking down the hall.

“Kelly, I think I love you.”

The girl grinned and pranced ahead.

Matt rolled his eyes and tried to catch up before he was shoved against the lockers hard enough to knock him to the ground.

“Fucking Hell! Watch where you’re going freak!” The jock laughed as his friend high fived him and turned to walk down the hall, stopping suddenly as Dom’s fist smashed into his nose.

“Damn it Howard! What the hell is your problem?”

“You could have hurt him. You could have hurt the baby,” Dom growled in the larger boy's face.

Kelly rushed over and helped Matt up, brushing a concerned finger over the cut on his forehead. Matt brushed her hand away and watched the exchange between the two football players… well, make that three football players as Kelly’s boyfriend Chris appeared beside his friend.

“What’s it to you?” the jock who pushed Matt (Josh, he thought) asked Dom. “What? He your boyfriend? That your brat in his gut?” he snickered.

“Yeah, as a matter of fact he is, and yes, that’s my baby. So you better think long and hard about the next words that come out of your mouth.”

Matt gasped and grabbed Kelly’s hand as Dom outed himself in front of his team mates.

Josh’s eyes widened at the admission. “You’re a fucking queer! Damn it, is it spreading? Get away from me you fucking fag,” he yelled as he pushed Dom away from him.

When Josh’s nose suddenly broke everyone looked at at Chris Wolstenholme in shock. The usually gentle giant scowled at the bleeding boy on the floor. “You are the lowest piece of shit I have ever laid eyes on and I’m ashamed to call you my team mate”

Kelly looked at her non violent, non cursing boyfriend in a mixture of shock, pride, and a bit of lust.

Dom rushed over to Matt and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. “You okay?” he ran his hands over his face, arms and finally settled on the small swell of his belly.

Matt nodded, a small blush dusting his cheeks. “Do you realized you just outed yourself? Why in the hell did you do that?”

For Dom, the answer was simple. Placing his hands on either side of Matt’s face he pulled him in close and brushed their lips together.

“Because I love you”

 

********

 

Matt and Dom skipped their last class and snuck off to Matt’s house and up to his room.

Matt smiled coyly at Dom. “My dad isn’t coming home till tomorrow morning.” The words had barely escaped his lips when he found himself thrown on the bed with the quarterback hovering over him; Dom’s lips mere millimeters from his own.

“Don’t say stuff like that unless you're prepared to face the consequences.”

Matt gasped their shared breath. “And what would that be?”

Dom closed the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss against the smaller boy’s lips. “Don’t hide us anymore. I was serious when I told you I loved you. Monday when we walk into that school it will be as Belldom.”

Matt quirked an eyebrow. “Belldom?” he asked .

Dom shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah why not. Every couple needs a name, Klaine, brangelina, Bernie.”

Matt laughed. “Bernie?”

“You know, Bert and Ernie”

Matt went to laugh again but moaned as Dom finished unbuttoning his shirt and captured a sensitive nipple into his mouth.

Releasing it with a pop, he gazed up at the boy in front of him. "Damn, Matt.”

Matt frowned as he looked down. “What did I do?”

Dom grinned a blinding smile that would have made the sun scowl in jealousy. He grabbed Matt’s hand and placed a kiss onto his knuckles. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are.” 

Matt blushed fiercely and looked away. “No I’m not. I’m all creepy looking and fat.” He scowled at his belly.

Releasing Matt’s knuckles, Dom slid down his body, placing his hands on the softly rounded belly. He lay his head on the mound and closed his eyes. Matt giggled as the baby gently wiggled, causing Dom to gaze up at Matt with questioning eyes.

“Baby was just saying hello.”

Dom looked back down at Matt’s belly with an amused look of wonder. He placed several kisses over the bump before sliding up to place a searing kiss on Matt’s lips. “I wish I could feel it moving,” he mumbled against the brunet's mouth.

Matt nodded, opening his mouth intending to tell Dom that soon he would be able to but Dom’s tongue suddenly swept into his mouth, taking all thoughts of conversation with it. The hand that had been laying on his belly and the baby inside slowly moved down to cup him.

Matt moaned into Dom’s mouth as he spread his legs for the blond. Dom fit perfectly as he ground their cocks together, ever conscious of not putting too much weight on the pregnant boy’s belly. He reached up to undo Matt’s pants, giggling as he noticed the elastic holding his pants closed.

“Shut up, was Kelly’s brilliant idea,” Matt mumbled in between kisses.

“Maybe it’s time to think about maternity clothes?” Dom grinned as he licked Matt’s neck.

Matt arched in to the mouth at the ministrations, gasping out, “They're all girly looking.”

Dom laughed as he sat back and completely removed the younger boys pants and underwear. “You wear girl pants anyways.”

Matt frowned. “ I do not!”

Dom smirked, holding up Matt’s discarded pants so the label L.E.I was clearly visible. Matt growled but arched his back as Dom suddenly sucked his cock all the way down.

“Holy Hell! How did you get so fucking good at that? No, wait I really don’t want to know.”

Dom murmured his agreement as he reached his fingers up for Matt to suck on.

The smaller boy scowled as he grabbed under his pillow for the lube he had squirreled away. Dom sighed as he squirted some on his fingers before thrusting a finger in to Matt’s hole.

“Oh fucking hell, Dom!” Matt’s head slammed back.

Dom let go of Matt’s cock and looked up and grinned. “Like that, do ya?”

Matt whimpered as Dom added another finger while his tongue played with Matt’s sack. As he went to add a third finger, Matt grabbed his hand. “Come here for a second.”

Dom looked at the worry pasted on the gorgeous face under him and bit his lip, wondering what he'd done wrong.

“I just need to know that you were serious when you said all those things that you’ve been telling me. That you L.. love me. That you want to be part of my life and aren’t just using me to have a part in the baby’s life. Tell me, please, because I can’t stand the thought of you doing that to us.”

Dom smiled in relief and pressed his lips to Matt’s. “Sorry babe, You're stuck with me for as long as you’ll have me. I think I loved you when I was 9 years old..”

Matt’s eyes widened at this last declaration before grabbing the back of the blond’s neck and pulling him down to nip at his lips. He slid his other hand down to help guide Dom’s cock into him.

“Just… uh go slow… It’s been a while. I mean since we… yeah.” He blushed at the memory of their first time together.

Dom rested his forehead against the other boy’s as he slowly slid home. Grey eyes locked onto blue as the two slid together becoming one. The room became silent other than their gasps and the sound of skin on skin. Dom ran his hand over the bump where his son or daughter danced a joyous dance. Matt’s eyes filled as the gesture pulled at his emotions in ways nothing ever had. Dom’s lips brushed his sensuously against Matt's own as the blond emptied himself into the brunet beneath him. He grasped Matt’s cock and a few strokes was all it took to have Matt crying out and arching up as his orgasm overtook him.

By unspoken consent Dom slowly pulled out and wrapped Matt into his arms, pulling the quilt up over the both of them and drifting into a satisfied sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt woke to an unfamiliar weight around his waist and a strange bulge against his ass. Wiggling slightly he slipped out of Dom’s grasp and padded down the hall to the bathroom. Looking out the window he was pleased to see it was still dark. When again he cuddled up next to Dom, the baby fluttered in his belly.

Matt giggled and pressed lightly on his stomach. He was nearing his fifth month, half way. It hadn’t seemed so long since that wonderful night when he and Dom had somehow, through their own stupidity, created this amazing life. He had never really thought about kids, figuring he had lots of time to plan for them. Becoming pregnant didn’t surprise him nearly as much as the revelation that he wanted this baby. Kelly had told him that she still didn’t know if she was keeping her baby or not. Matt was stunned when he realized he never once considered adoption; from the first sonogram he was in love. He was so absorbed in stroking the small swell that Dom’s hand joining his own startled him. Dom chucked deeply and pulled the smaller boy closer to him.

"Having a Mommy and baby moment?" He grinned.

"Hey, you asshole, just cause I’m pregnant doesn’t make me a chick. I’m still daddy."

Dom murmured into Matt’s neck "Okay…mama"

Matt pouted and pulled away from Dom only to be pulled back in to a warm embrace.

"Mmmm no, stay," Dom whispered into Matt’s hair placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Okay" Matt turned to face the gorgeous blond next to him, placing several kisses on the slightly hairy chest. "This is awesome"

Dom raised his head up onto arm and grinned at his boyfriend. "What’s that, babe?"

"Just this. Waking up next to you. Dreamed about this all summer you know."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Matt frowned before Dom leaned forward and kissed him with all he had.

"I’ve dreamed of you since that summer we built the tree house. Remember, you and Tommy kept hitting each other with the hammer."

Matt blushed, "You really had to bring that up? So if you loved me so much why did you abandon Tom and I?"

Sighing, Dom pulled the younger boy into his chest. "Remember when my dad left, how I kept saying ‘he’s coming back for me, he told me he’s coming back’?"

Matt nodded, the roughness of Dom’s chest hair rasping against his cheek.

"It wasn’t until that summer 3 years ago that I finally gave up on him coming back. I moved to high school with one goal; keep my heart safe from that kind of damage again. I couldn’t let myself love someone. But I couldn’t stop loving you. So I had to push you away. "

Matt pulled away slightly so he could look into the grey eyes next to him.. "That killed me; you telling me I was too immature for you. I tried to show you I was grown up."

Dom laughed. "I remember. Your one and only cigarette. I don’t think I’ve ever seen any one’s face quite that shade of green." He rolled onto his back, pulling Matt to straddle him . "I’m so sorry I hurt you. I wish I could take it all back and kiss you all those years ago."

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, course we may have ended up in this situation when I was that much younger and then where would we be? My dad really would kill you."

Dom paled. "The jury is still out on that one. I think he still wants to kill me. "

Matt shivered as Dom’s hands roved up and down his sides. He slid down a bit so he could lay his head on Dom’s chest just focusing on his breathing.

"I uh.. I got an acceptance letter today."

Matt raised his head and looked at Dom curiously. "Oh? From Notre Dame?"

Dom bit his lip and shook his head. "No… from the University of Washington, full ride scholarship. I…I withdrew my application to Notre Dame."

Matt sat up quickly, his hand covering his mouth. "WHAT!? Oh Dom. No, no. Why did you do that? It was your dream to go to ND, remember, you wanted to get out of Seattle?"

Dom brought his hands down to the place where his child lay in Matt’s belly.

"I’ve got a new dream now. I’m not abandoning my child. I made this choice as soon as I knew you were pregnant. Even if you had decided not to keep it, I would have. I’m not going to be my father. My kid is going to have a father who loves him no matter what."

Matt’s eyebrow raised. "Him?"

Dom smiled softly, pulling Matt back down to snuggle next to him.

"Or her, either way, it doesn’t matter. He, she will have an awesome childhood and know that their daddy loves them."

*********

George really hated when his job forced him to be out of town overnight. Some of his coworkers loved it, claiming they needed a break from their families.

The idea broke George’s heart. He couldn’t imagine not wanting to be around his son.

Sure, he was upset about the whole pregnancy thing but honestly, he loved spending time with the boy. Even though as Matty got older, he really understood less and less about who the celebrities are, and let’s just face it, the music was terrible. Matty’s Spice Girl phase? He shuddered at the very memory. Then again, his own parents had hated his music and friends. When he found out that it was Dominic Howard who had impregnated his son, he about lost his mind. Remembering the conversation in the car at that first Doctors appt. when Matt told him that it had just been a one night stand; that just about broke him. Now that he knew it had been the Howard boy, George knew it wasn’t just one night. He could remember the way the boy had looked at Matty back when they were young teens, before he pushed him away.

Right after Ken had left. George could have killed the bastard, seeing the look in Ken’s 14 year old son’s eyes. No child should ever have to feel that their father didn’t want them.

The 6 hour drive had helped clear his head about Dom and Matt. He wasn’t stupid; he remembered being a teenage boy. The feelings, the drive, the ‘gotta have it, more more more’ mentality that renders you completely helpless. He knew it wasn’t over between them. Keeping them apart seemed to be the logical solution until he realized that Matt was lying to him. He and Matt had always told each other the truth. Even when Matt was little George knew that his boy wouldn’t lie to him. At first it hurt when he realized that Matt was hiding Dom, but then it occurred to him: what other choice did he have? By treating the blond teen the way he had, George understood that he forced Matty to lie to him.

Well, no more. There was going to be changes and even if he didn’t like it, he couldn’t stand Matt lying to him anymore.

*******

Dom woke to the tickle of hair against his nose. A deep inhale spoke of strawberry shampoo and patchouli that filled a large spot in Dom’s chest. He pulled the small boy in front of him flush against his chest, drawing the thin hips against his cock. Sex, while awesome and amazing, wasn’t even on the register at the moment. Holding Matt was satisfaction enough.

No, not just Matt.

Dom’s hand drifted down to stroke Matt’s belly. He wasn’t sure how much time he had spent adoring the small bulge but he was totally in love with this baby that wasn’t even born yet. It was an odd feeling. He was gonna be a dad. How in the world could he be a good dad when his own had walked out on him? He placed a bit more pressure on Matt’s belly and was shocked when he felt a small push back. Tears filling his eyes, he shifted till he could place soft kisses to the swell. The sound of Matt’s giggles filled his ears and he glanced up to meet blue eyes gazing down at him.

"Good morning," Matt croaked out as he stretched.

Crawling up Matt’s body, he placed small kisses as he went. "Good morning," Dom kissed Matt thoroughly before pulling away and settling back down into the pillow.

"Yes, Good morning," came a voice from the door.

 

******

After banishing Matt to the shower, George sat at the table across from Dominic, staring the boy down. Feeling a small sliver of satisfaction as the boy shifted nervously on the chair, George sighed.

"Had a good night did you?"

Dom swallowed hard before responding. "Yes, sir"

George looked at Dominic who was looking anywhere but at George. Closing his eyes, George remembered the heart broken boy from all those years ago. "You know Dominic, you and I are very similar. Now Matt, he’s a lot like his mom was, impulsive, full of life, over active imagination. But you and I, we are planners and organizers. We need people like Matt and Marilyn to even us out."

George smiled to find the boy looking up at him, questioning eyes darting. "How long have you been in love with my son?" Dominic’s eyes widened in shock. Why do these kids think adults are blind?

"I…uhm… at least for the past few years… sir" Dominic quickly added.

"And you think you’re ready to be a father?"

Dom’s eyes dropped to his lap. "I hope so. I mean I’m not sure how I can be, you know. What if I’m like my dad? How can I be a dad when my own walked out "

George’s plan of intimidating the boy collapsed as Dom’s lower lip began to tremble.

Reaching out and grabbing the boy’s hand, George forced Dom to look at him. "Because I did it. I was much younger when my dad left. You just do it. You do your best and hope you don’t fuck up too badly. And tell your kids the consequences of sex early!"

Suddenly Dom started giggling as the implications of that last sentence came through. "Yeah, that’s a big one"

Letting go of the boy’s hand George smiled. "Yeah it is. Guess I could have done a bit more on that one huh?"

Dom’s smile fell from his face as he leaned forward towards his boyfriend’s father.

"Matt is amazing, and I love him, and I already love our baby. I never meant to hurt him in anyway and it kills me that I have. I just want to do better than my old man, and if I can be half the father you are, I’ll be content."

George stared at Dom for a few seconds before smiling. He noticed Matt in the hallway behind Dominic, wearing a towel. "No more sleepovers, no going behind my back and for Christ’s sake, Matt put on some clothes."

Dominic’s head swiveled around just in time to see his half naked boyfriend dart into the bathroom. Seeing the lustful dazed expression on Dom’s face, George sighed.

This was going to prove difficult.


End file.
